


A Boiler Room Surprise

by fenellaevangela



Category: Strangers With Candy
Genre: Dubious Consentacles, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Geoffrey goes down to the boiler room to meet Chuck, but Chuck's already occupied . . .





	A Boiler Room Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Geoffrey skipped down the stairs to the boiler room. It wasn't easy to manage a skip down the narrow staircase, and he almost lost his footing a few times, but he felt the occasion warranted it. Chuck had finally returned from a week (a whole _week_!) out of town with Claire and he promised they could have a “picnic” in the boiler room before first period to make up for it. Geoffrey was excited. His heart was high. He was – dare he say? - positively giddy! He hoped Chuck had remembered to bring food this time.

(Chuck always complained that the “picnic” part of their picnics was metaphorical, but Geoffrey just thought that was silly. Rigorous activity – such as hot, ass-thumping sex, for instance - really worked up an appetite, you know?)

When he rounded the final turn of the staircase and stepped out into the boiler room, Geoffrey immediately realized that something was, as the kids say, up. His and Chuck's canoodling blanket had been taken out of hiding and laid out on the boiler room floor, but Chuck wasn't draped provocatively over it like Geoffrey had hoped. (He also wasn't standing stiffly next to it, ready to kick it behind the boiler if someone unexpected showed up, which Geoffrey had to admit was more likely.) Geoffrey pouted. This wasn't the sexy, sexy reunion Chuck had promised him. Where on Earth could he be?

That was when Geoffrey heard it. A soft, breathy moan coming from the boiler room supply closet. A little on the nose, sure, but Geoffrey would know that moan anywhere. He just wasn't sure why it was over _there_ when Geoffrey was over _here_. He wanted to do some moaning, too! This was supposed to be their mutual moaning time!

“Chuck?” Geoffrey called. “Hey, Chuck?”

A muffled voice interrupted the moaning but Geoffrey couldn't quite make out what it said. So, what else was Geoffrey supposed to do? He went over to the supply closet and grabbed the doorknob and – ew! It was sticky! He frantically wiped his hand off on his thigh.

“ _Gross_.” He frowned at the smear of mystery goo on what _had_ been his clean pants. “Oh, great, and now these are ruined! Chuck, if this is a new game, I don't like it. Can you come out now?”

At first nothing happened, and Geoffrey was fully prepared to turn around and go back up to his classroom if he had to, even though he had really, really been looking forward to his and Chuck's first “picnic” in over a week. This just wasn't what he'd been hoping for. But then the closet's doorknob began to turn from the other side and the door creaked open . . . a little bit. What a tease! Geoffrey did wait a moment to see if Chuck was going to open it the rest of the way – he did! - but finally he just couldn't wait any longer so he grabbed the edge of the door and flung it open. And then - 

“Gasp!” gasped Geoffrey, dramatically. “Chuck!

The scene revealed behind the supply closet door was nothing Geoffrey could've ever imagined. He couldn't believe his eyes! There, squeezed between a photograph of Principal Blackman and a shelf of boiler room doodads, was Chuck. But he wasn't alone. At least, Geoffrey was _pretty sure _that the tentacles wrapped around Chuck's chest and arms and sticking down his pants weren't some new and exciting appendages that Chuck had grown during the week he was away. Although . . . no. Probably not.__

__“Chuck, are you okay?” Geoffrey asked. He was mesmerized by the sinuous movements of the tentacles, but he had to make sure Chuck wasn't in danger before he let himself enjoy the view too much._ _

__Unfortunately, one of the tentacles was performing a lewd act with Chuck's mouth that made it impossible for him to speak, and his moans were nice to listen to but Geoffrey couldn't justify taking them for an answer one way or another. Geoffrey was starting to wonder if he was really going to have to try and fight a mass of sticky, sexy tentacles in the Flatpoint High basement and if so, how to get out of it, when the appendage in question pulled itself out of Chuck's mouth and began twisting around his neck instead. It made an appalling squelching noise that Geoffrey wasn't going to admit kind of turned him on._ _

__Chuck was finally able to compose himself, and of course the first thing he did was glare at him. Or, he glared as much as he could while in the middle of a sexual act, but Geoffrey had seen this before and got the gist._ _

__“God, Geoffrey, I thought you'd never get here!”_ _

__“I had to primp!” Geoffrey gestured to himself. “Do you think all this just happens? Ignore the pants.”_ _

__“Well, you were late, and - ” Chuck's eyes fluttered and Geoffrey snuck a look at the tantalizing movement of the tentacles hidden underneath Chuck's clothes. “And – there was a noise, and . . . oh!”_ _

__Geoffrey fretted. But also he had a hard on – it was a really mixed experience. “And did it, you know, attack you?”_ _

__Chuck didn't answer. Instead, Chuck writhed, which was just unfair. How was Geoffrey supposed to be the responsible one when Chuck was standing there being all distracting? He asked the question again._ _

__Chuck huffed. “He's _friendly_ , Geoffrey!”_ _

__As if to emphasize Chuck's point, the tip of one tentacle pulled itself away from Chuck's body and waved jauntily. It certainly seemed friendly. And gosh, if Chuck didn't look like he was having fun! Geoffrey had come all the way down here to have fun, hadn't he?_ _

__“Well, is there room for one more?” Geoffrey asked._ _

__As Geoffrey moved forward and let the sticky tentacles entangle themselves around his body (thank goodness this outfit was already ruined!), he happened to take another look at the shelf and noticed something he hadn't seen the first time: two cheese sandwiches from the cafeteria, still wrapped in plastic. Chuck had remembered!_ _

__Geoffrey knew he cared._ _


End file.
